In recent years, the spread of a radio communication device represented by a Personal Digital Assistant and a portable telephone is remarkable. Especially, with the phonecall charges of a portable telephone, or the fall of a main part price, a portable telephone is becoming the time when one person has one set and already serves as an indispensable item among young men.
In addition to a telephone call function which is a basic function, each telecommunication carrier is competing and commercializing those radio communication device which have a character transceiver function, E-mail function which transmits and receives text data and various files, and Internet connectivity function represented by I-Mode of NTT DoCoMo (Registered Trademark) for a short period of time, and is aiming at the performance rise and the functional rise one after another. Still more, the conventional portable telephone are indicated by Provisional Publication No. OPH10-313338, OPH11-98248, OPH11-112554, OP2000-32142, etc. Since it is common knowledge, the detailed explanation is omitted, but it cannot be overemphasized that invention indicated by these can be used for this invention.
By the way, although the talk changes, If a major company retailer such as a volume retailer of an electrical machinery productor or a department store, a middle-scale retailer such as a supermarket which sells the miscellaneous-goods article for days, and an individual retailer such as a greengrocery and a fruit shop, have little advertising expense when placing an advertisement of a bargain sale or a discount sale, they will put an insertion flier into a daily newspaper, and will advertize by delivering directly to a newspaper buyer's house. On the other hand, If advertising expense is enough, they will distribute the advertisement to a televiewer in the form of commercials using the mass media, such as TV or radio.
However, although an inserted advertisement or commercials reach a home by the conventional method of advertisement or propaganda, it is unknown whether advertising information got across to the target consumer correctly. For example, considering the case where the fish dealer of a town distributes an inserted advertisement to a neighboring resident, and a large bargain sale is carried out from 10:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m., if a housewife layer looks at an inserted advertisement and she comes to a store in the time zone, an advertisement will be a success. But, although the solo salaried worker who lives in the area may be see the advertisement, since they are working in the time zone in their company and are in the distant place from a fish dealer, it is physically difficult to purchase large bargain sale goods. And an advertisement will become almost meaningless. Moreover, the commercials using the mass media can also say the same thing. For example, it becomes often useless to pass the commercials for a salaried worker as a target on a salaried worker's office hours belt.
This invention is made in order to solve the above-described problem, and the purpose of this invention are to provide RADIO COMMUNICATION SERVICE PROVIDING SYSTEM, RADIO COMMUNICATION DEVICE, RADIO COMMUNICATION SERVICE PROVIDING METHOD and RADIO COMMUNICATION METHOD wherein exact advertising information can be distributed to the targeted owner of a radio communication device timely, and the user who received advertising distribution can receive discount of a use charge (for example, discount of the purchase price of goods or the use charge of an institution etc.), and INFORMATION RECORDED MEDIUM recorded the program which performs those procedure of the method.
In addition, as conventional technology which advertises by the cellular-phone system, although there are Provisional Publication No. OPH11-3072 and OPH11-252645 etc., they differ from RADIO COMMUNICATION SERVICE PROVIDING SYSTEM etc. concerning this invention. And there are Provisional Publication No. OPH11-065434, OPH11-068987, OPH09-114755, OPH10-290443, OP2000-224658, OPH10-327472, OP2000-148617 and OP2000-2078183 which were quoted in the examination stage of the Japanese patent application No. 2000-269407 which is a priority application submitted by this applicant previously, they differ from RADIO COMMUNICATION SERVICE PROVIDING SYSTEM etc. concerning this invention, because the priority application is expected to be patented.